Ever Lonely, Lonely Forever
by DrGinger35
Summary: The story of Katie. Drabbly...dribbly...minor-major fluff...I like it. R&R! Disclaimer: I own nothing. All chapters are up. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

DECISIONS, DECISIONS

"This is a dangerous case to give him."

"He can handle it, I'm sure."

"Yes…but facing a full-grown Avaren? A male, no less; I don't think even he could take one down." She paused.

"I think I know how you can give him something easier... but still have him get the job done…"

"What do you mean?"

"Zed, of course! Tell him he's up against something safer, send him to get the job done and he'll destroy the Avaren while doing another job. You know how dangerous Avarens are. He'll refuse the case if you tell him outright. Send his assistant too, I'm told they work well together."

"Jay is his partner, and leading them on is dangerous. They'll be thinking of one set of dangers while facing a completely different animal. But he's the only agent who can do it. I don't know…he's had trouble with Avarens before. And this loner seems to be very hostile, and it may prove itself to be deadly."

"But the job must be done Zed, or many lives will be lost."

"But lying to them?"

"It's the only way."

"Alright, O. You're right. But if I lose either of them, you're going to be to blame."

"They'll be fine, Zed. Just fine." Agent O left, leaving Zed with the mound of paper work on his desk.

But Zed wasn't quite sure, and in the back of his mind, he knew the mission would not end well for Kay. Not well at all.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

POPULARITY

"Gotta keep up with me, Slick." Kay was casually walking, normally striding the length of his legs, and calmly looking the sidewalk in front of him. Jay was jogging to keep up behind him, worn out from tracking down a Ditanian with too many drug assets all afternoon. Now that it was well into the night, he thought he'd get a break from Kay's calm rushing around, but poor Jay was wrong and now stuck practically running back to the Headquarters with a call from Zed.

The man in the tunnel, still reading his newspaper said,

"Hello Kay!" as kay walked passed, Jay beside him, on the right, closer to the man. When there came no hello for Jay he rolled his eyes and kept on his pace beside Kay.

When they got into the elevator, Jay sighed.

"Somethin' bothering you, Slick?"

"Nah." Jay said. Kay kept looking straight ahead as he gave a half a smile and said,

"I'm sure."

They stepped off the elevator and then walked to the elevator that would take them up to Zed's office. On the way a Bricornian said,

"Hi Kay!" then the whole group of worm guys ran up around Kay and spoke in their language mixed with English and said hello until Kay scattered them off. Agent Qu looked up and smiled, straightening his black tie whilst saying hello to Kay.

Kay nodded to all the greetings he received. The suck-up agent Iy asked if he could grab Kay coffee, as he had been doing ever since Kay'd returned from being a postmaster. Though Kay declined, Jay sighed again and speed to the elevator. They rode up to Zed's office. As they did, Kay looked down at the busy hub below. A group of miscellaneous aliens waved at Kay. Jay noticed them, and looked at Kay; a disgusted expression was on his face.

"What is wrong with these people?" Kay didn't turn, and his expression didn't change from the half-smile he wore.

"Hmm?"

"You-them-the agents… they all think you're some _big-shot _hero, everybody's buddy, but in reality you're no fun. You're always just grumpy and aggravating."

"What aggravates you about me?"

"I-wait what? Wait, you think I'm jealous? You think I envy the fact that you get people saying hi to you and asking you if you want coffee every time you walk in the door. Is that what you think is happening?"

"That is what's happening."

"Yeah that's right-wait. You are really full of yourself. Mister big-shot." Jay spat the last sentence out as they walked into Zed's white ovular office.

"What's the trouble, Zed?" Kay asked.

"A Ditanian loner has been causing trouble lately; we want you to bring him in." Zed tried to lie well enough, and he hoped it worked.

"Ditanian? Huh, thought they traveled in groups." Zed didn't move just smiled and said,

"You can take care of him. If he gets risky just bring him down, save more lives that way."

"Uh-huh. Well, see you." Zed couldn't tell if Kay believed him, as he watched the man rub a finger over his lower lip. They turned and left and Zed sunk into his white chair, hoping they wouldn't get hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

ENDANGERED

"I don't understand."

"Don't worry, honey. Things'll be alright, I promise. I had to tell you about Daddy so that you'd know."

"But won't he get mad?"

"He may…" the deep voice came from the dark doorway. The middle-age woman stood up nervously. She motioned for her daughter to slide away under the table.

"Honey?" the woman asked fearfully.

"So, my little blabber-mouth," Something glowed in the darkness bright white and then went red.

"Honey!?" the woman stepped back as a heavy thunk fell onto the floor as if a giant heavy step had been taken.

"My dearest, there is nothing to be afraid of." The girl under the table whimpered as the red glow got brighter and then two red eyes like flashlights moved with the glow.

"Only the dark!" came the deep voice again as a growl and then came a woman's scream as the girl saw a huge black form glowing red jump from the darkness and consume her mother's form. The moonlight coming through the blinds shed light on things the girl did not wish to see as her mother was being eaten alive and ripped to shreds. She shrunk back under the table and closed her eyes as she cried silently. Her beautiful kind mother was being mutilated and marred in front of her. The sight was unbearable. The girl shrunk under the table and waited until the thing that was her father finished. Then, it turned.

"Little girl…little girl…there is nowhere to run… no one to call for…and you, you will taste tender and delicious…"

"Sorry, buddy, but the feast is over."

_The police? Oh no, they will be eaten too! _The girl was about to scream when she saw it wasn't a police officer. The man was dressed in a black suit and tie and had an odd looking silver gun in his hands.

The man took a step and then the girl heard a sickening squish. He looked down and a look of concern and confusion crossed his face.

"But Ditanians don't do this, they eat small animals like pets…but this isn't…" the man looked up and suddenly time froze as he saw the girl… his brown old eyes met her young ones and he opened his mouth to speak when the raspy deep voice of the girl's father, the thing that had just eaten the full grown and tattered woman said,

"Man in Black seems confused…but you're no petty agent in training…Kay."

"You're…Nirtro…" the girl knew her father's name was that, but she'd never thought it as strange… she moved slowly out of the table, and tried to crawl out to the door. Her father laughed deeply.

"Too bad you won't be around to tell anyone about me!" the girl watched her father start sprinting forward to destroy the man who was frozen from shock. But he was saved by a ray of white light that came from the doorway and then the girl saw her father burst into a million fragments and he was no more. The man unfroze and ran to pick up the girl in his arms, dropping his silver weapon.

Kay didn't know what to do. Jay was yelling at him, and picking up his gun, and the young strawberry-orange haired girl was safely in his arms as he ran out the shack door and dove into his car, placing the girl in the second seat, but driving off before Jay could get to the car door. Kay sped to the Brooklyn Bridge and over it, speeding through Brooklyn and down to an abandoned marina parking lot. The street light overhead cast a white glow on the black car. They sat there in the car with the engine off, looking straight ahead.

"How old are you?"

"18." She answered immediately, scared and unsure.

"How long have you known your father?"

"My whole life, he's my real father."

"Your mother never remarried." The mention of her mother hurt her, but she answered.

"No."

"What's your name?"

"Katie."

"Katie, you are half Avaren, a race of people on a planet in the Andromeda galaxy who can be very good, but most are very bad."

"My mother told me that my father was…_different._ She told me that just before she died." They didn't speak for a while. They listened to the waves and then Kay swallowed hard. He didn't want to tell her about herself. He didn't want to say the things he knew about her that she didn't know.

"My name is agent Kay." He felt his heart pounding as he turned to her, his expression sad and his throat dry. The girl began to cry silently.

"You are not safe. And I'm sorry." Kay took her hand and grasped it. She cried and shuddered.

"I'm supposed to kill you. I'm supposed to murder you here and now because to let you live is against the law. But it is not you who is dangerous. It was your father. And you may not have inherited the horrors of his race."

She began to cry harder.

"Sir."

"Kay."  
"Kay, I don't want to die."

"I know." And Kay felt Katie's head on his shoulder, he saw her tears dripping onto his shoulder and roll down his black coat.

He felt his heart breaking as it had never done as he felt a tear coming down his own cheek. He didn't want to kill her. She was too _alive_, too _human._ He could destroy an extraterrestrial for sure, but she _was_ human, and _is_ human.

He didn't like to feel so torn and ripped apart. He always followed protocol. Always went by the rules. These rules were just too hard for him to keep.

"Katie?" she looked into his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. He just unstrapped his seatbelt, put an arm around her, and pulled her into his chest.

Then his communicator buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at it, arms still around the sobbing girl. He tossed his communicator out his window and into the sea. She cried.

"My mother died…my father died…I'm supposed to get a job…I had a j-job."

"What happened?"

"My f-father told m-me it-t was a stupid-d job."

"What did you do?"

"I w-worked at a p-preschool." She sobbed and shook and Kay tried to comfort her in his own way; but he found no worth to it.

He finally put his body into a hug with hers and unstrapped her from her seat. She sobbed. Kay knew why the Avaren said those things to her. He didn't want her to take care of young humans… he hated humans… that was until he could eat them.

"Kay." He liked how she said it.

"Hmm?"

"Are y-you going to kill-l m-me?" he said nothing.

"I'll lose you if I do, I'll lose my job if I don't…I'll lose everything if I put you and them together."

"Unless…you can sneak me off…and tell your partner not to tell…" Kay looked at her hopeful, pleading eyes and said,

"If I tried I would fail."

"No you wouldn't. You wouldn't fail because you didn't fail in saving me."

She laid her head by his ear, and whispered tenderly.

"You won't fail."

It started to rain and Kay rolled up the windows. He saw tears roll down her cheeks and she leaned away to sit in her own seat.

"Take me home, Kay."

"No."

"Take me home, please."

"It's dangerous there."

"Please."

"Alright." He turned the car on and drove off to her home.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

DUSK TO DAWN

"Down here." She pointed to the street.

Jay was nowhere to be seen as Kay drove silently down the street in the rain. They parked and Katie said,

"I'll stay here for the night."

"I don't know."

"I want to. I want to say goodbye." _I shouldn't…I shouldn't let her go, but to invite her to stay would bring too much welcome…_

"Ok." He left her in the rain. _I shouldn't…_

She waved goodbye as he drove off. _I know I can't…He's in enough trouble…_

_I can't…In fact I won't._ He swerved around the corner and down the next street.

_I shouldn't…I won't make that happen. I don't know…It's lonely in the house. My mother…_

_That poor girl in that house…_

_That man was kind, but now he's gone, and I should be dead anyway he said…_

_She shouldn't even be here._

_And it's dark._

_She's going to catch pneumonia._

_And I'm cold._

_And she'll starve, if she doesn't freeze or die of depression._

_And he's sad…_

_And she's sad…_

_But I'm young_

_Oh, hell what am I thinking? I'm old…older than, well…her…_

_And he's lonely._

_But why should I leave her?_

_Why should I forget him?_

_She's half-Avaren!_

_He's supposed to kill me!_

_And she's young!_

_And he's…not so young._

_And she's cold!_

_And I'm cold!_

_And alone!_

_And alone!_

_And…_

_And…_

_And…_

_And…_

And…

And…

And…

Kay didn't know it, but he'd circled two blocks and arrived back to where she was standing in the rain on her street in front of her house, his window rolled down on the passenger's side, them both saying,

"And… And… And…"

And so, Katie opened her door, slid dripping wet into her seat, and closed her door. Kay rolled up her window.

"Let's go home." He said.

She nodded.

By the time they reached his house, Katie was shivering like death. She was coughing and breathing hard.

They ran into his apartment building, the rain pouring in sheets. They entered his apartment, the green-yellow walls warm around them. Kay led Katie to the sofa and sat her down, going to grab a blanket. He brought it to her and wrapped her tightly in it.

"Coffee?"

"No thanks. I'm too shivery to drink it." Katie smiled. Kay sat down on the other end of the sofa and they smiled at each other warmly.

After sitting and recovering a bit Kay turned the TV on and TCM was showing the old Marilyn Monroe movie "Some Like it Hot". It was about halfway through and so they watched it, laughing at all the goofy characters running around pretending to be other people. When Marilyn started to cry for the fake man she was in love with, Katie got up and scooted down to Kay's side. She didn't look at him, just watched the movie and giggled. Kay's arm brought itself around her shivering body. The small smile Kay usually wore disappeared and a smile, small still, but a sure one crossed toothless over Kay's face.

They curled up together under the blanket and laughed and cried and soon fell deeply asleep, exhausted and happy.

Jay, who was looking through the secret camera sneakily placed in Kay's house, sighed. Zed, who was beside him, sighed as well. Agent O was nervously swallowing as she watched them, the white glow from the TV on their faces.

"Well, that's it." Zed said. He turned toward O.

"Now he'll never come back to MIB. He's too much of a rule keeper for that. But you know, this is all because you said to lie to him. You said he'd be able to _handle_ it."

"I never said you_ had_ to lie to him!" O defended, her short blond hair swishing as she shook her head.

Jay had an inner feeling of envy as O only referred to lying to Kay, and not him.

Jay frowned at the image he was seeing on the screen. The man whom he thought he knew so much about now he knew so little.

_Kay has feelings...what a surprise._

Jay shrugged and exhaled.

Jay turned off the screen and turned to the others.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Leave him be, for now."

"I don't know about that..."

"Jay, relax, you work too hard. Take the night off." Zed smiled, and motioned toward the office door.

Under his breath Jay muttered,

"I'm not the only one who's takin' the night off." the image of Kay on the screen was still in his mind, and Jay shuddered, disgusted.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

UNINVITED

"Hey Jay! Wait up!"

_Uh, not Frank! _Jay's expression soured for a moment and he turned around.

"What is it Frank?" The pug was on all four feet and panting.

"What's up with you? Where's Kay?"

_Everybody just __**has**__ to know where Kay is, I guess._

"I don't know, Frank."

"Oh. Have you checked his house?" The pug gave Jay a brilliant and conniving plan.

"Well no Frank, I haven't. Maybe you should go with me and check it out." This just about made the dog chase his tail as he said,

"Oh thank you thank you thank you, Jay!"

"Yeah, sure."

They called the car and drove off to Kay's apartment. About two minutes of quiet driving later Frank spoke up.

_The silence couldn't last forever._ Jay thought.

"Hey, Jay, do you think Kay will be mad if we drop in at 2 a.m.? I mean, he's probably trying to get some sleep and he'll be mad for sure if we wake him. Are you trying to prank him? Oh boy! I haven't pranked anybody since my mother in-law got here. We dumped water on her, 'cause her disguise is a cat. Kinda cheesy, since I hate my mother in-law, but anyway, she's a cat and I'm a dog and we hate each other and-"

"Frank! Enough!" Jay yelled, a headache coming on.

"Sorry, Jay." Frank sat in silence as the rain poured outside. Traffic was backed up on W 42nd Street, and the rain didn't stop.

When Jay and Frank finally pulled up to Kay's apartment, it was about 2:30.

They got to Kay's floor and then Jay stopped.

"Why are ya stopping?"

"You go in, knock on the door, and tell Kay Jay wants to see him. 'Kay?"

"Yeah sure…" Frank nervously padded toward the door of Kay's apartment. Jay prepared himself to yell quietly at Kay for this rebellious outburst.

Frank lifted a paw, transformed it into his own alien hand and knocked three times.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

Someone was banging inside Kay's head. No wait, that's the door.

The door?!

Kay opened his eyes and found himself snuggly wrapped up with Katie. He lifted himself away from her, carefully so that he wouldn't wake her, and made his way to the door. He looked out the peephole, but there was no one there, just a wagging pug tail.

_Oh great._

Kay opened the door quietly, making sure his arm was so that the pug couldn't see behind the door.

"Hi Kay, it's me, Frank. I was wondering if-"

"Shhhh!" Kay whispered. And leaned down over the dog.

"Frank! What are you doing here!?" he whispered.

"Well I came her in that big black car and Jay's out in the hallway and he wants to see you and-"

"Kay?" A sleepy voice came up behind Kay and Kay removed his arm as Katie leaned on him with bare feet.

"Aww, there's a cute dog I the hallway, where did he come from?" Katie leaned down to pet Frank on the head before Kay could stop her.

"Hey, watch your paws, grrr." Frank showed his black teeth and Katie yelped and sprang back into Kay, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh! Oh! Kay! Is that an alien too?"

"Hey, you're an alien to me, baby." Frank smiled his teeth wider and Katie looked fearfully at the talking dog.

"I'm Frank." The dog sat and lifted a paw to shake hands. Kay looked down at Katie and nodded as he released her and let her shake hands with the little dog.

"I'm Katie." She said with a small smile.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"It's ok. I'm just jittery…learned I was half-Avaren or whatever a little while ago, so yeah…" The dog jumped back and woofed.

"Shh!" Kay said.

"She's-she's-she's." Frank couldn't say it, he was too afraid.

"I know, I know, Frank. Calm down, and tell me why the Hell you've come all the way out here to cause trouble?"

"Oh, yeah! Jay wants to talk to you. He's by the elevator." Kay looked down the hall. He looked at Katie.

"Stay here." He said and then he walked down the hall and found Jay.

"What the Hell man? You can't just-"

"What are you doing here, Slick?"

"Question is what is _she _doing here wrapped up all comfy cozy with the man made of stone?"

"Let's get one thing straight Slick, I'm older than you-"

"And older than her."

"Don't interrupt me. I'm wiser than you, and if you had been the one to go in first to that little shack I don't _think _you would have come out alive."

"Oh yeah?"

"They lied to me."

"Just you, huh? I'm dirt I guess."

"At least you're very existence isn't a death sentence. At least you have a home to go home to. At least you aren't against the law."

"And you are?"

"No. She is." Jay peered over Kay's shoulder and saw Katie talking and smiling to Frank.

"Uh-huh. Let me guess, you have a nice little soft spot inside you cold heart for that poor traumatized little girl."

"Number one, she could kill you right now, she just doesn't know it. And two, I am not made of complete stone."

"Yeah, that's only when you're stoned." Kay didn't like Jay's teasing. Kay glared until Jay stopped laughing and calmed down.

"Don't ever say that again."

"Sorry." Kay turned and motioned for Jay to follow him. They returned to the apartment and Katie stepped back into the doorway when Jay approached. Kay turned and stood with his arm sheltering Katie, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Katie, this is agent Jay my partner. Jay, this is Katie. She's half Avaren, but she's not dangerous." Jay smirked and Kay glared at him. Jay let his mouth turn to a smile and offered his hand. Katie shook it and smiled.

Frank panted and wagged his tail.

"Come in." Kay said. They all came into the apartment and closed the door. Kay led Katie to the sofa and the others followed.

"You're crazy, Kay."

"Am I?"

"You're gonna be fired and neuralized and then they're gonna neuralize and kill her and then-"

"Shh." Kay said as he held a trembling Katie.

"Oh, I see, Kay and Katie,_ perfect._"

"Dammit Jay, shut up."

"Don't 'dammit Jay' me, you're the one who messed this whole damn thing up."

"Frank, please escort Jay back to Headquarters and tell Zed to stay off that damn camera."

"Sure thing, Kay. Good Luck." Frank hopped off the couch.

"Let's go, Jay." Frank barked. Jay had a look of disbelief, as if listening to a dog would make him embarrassed. But a single glance at Kay's serious face and Jay was out of the door faster than the dog.

"Neuralize?"

"Neuralization is a form of memory deletion. It's so the public doesn't panic and turn insane if they find evidence of ET."

She laughed at this and curled up next to Kay.

"No more of that, I can't sleep upright." Kay stood up.

"I'll sleep out here." Katie said, lying down with the blanket around her.

"You sure?" Kay asked.

"Sure as can be, Slickkkk." She sighed as she fell back to sleep.

Kay smiled and went to his own room where he undressed and collapsed into his nice soft bed.

No sooner had he felt a doze coming on when a little body crept into the room and pulled the sheets back and climbed into bed. Kay felt her squirm up beside him and then settle. No doubt she felt lonely, having her whole family taken away in a single night. He didn't get close to her, but he let her head rest near his chest. He slowly fell into a deep and restless dreamy sleep in which he felt uncomfortable and nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI

THE LIVING

"Run! Run! Don't look back!"

"Kay! Look out!" He ran and ran and then almost punctured himself with an enemy spear.

"Kay on a stick, hmmmm, sishkabob…." The deep voice of the Avaren shook with laughter as it stepped toward Kay.

Katie skidded to a halt next to him. The Avarens surrounded them in a large circle of spears.

"Hmmm, that's a tasty snack you brought us-wait…. She's no human… that's one of us!" the Avaren reared its head.

The Avaren next to it licked its lips, lowered its spear and stepped forward to smell Katie. The air from his nostrils blew her orange hair. She froze and was very still, hoping the creature of whom she shared blood, would leave her be.

Kay watched in horror as the cruel Avaren smiled, opened its large mouth wide and swallowed her whole.

"Nooooo!"

Kay's eye's snapped open and he gasped as he realized it was all just a dream. He looked down beside him and saw the sleeping Katie undisturbed and peaceful. She had one arm curled up by her cheek and the other was drapped over Kay's stomach. He chuckled to himself, and said,

"Hope you're having better dreams than me." Hey lay back down, and not knowing where else to place his arm, he softly sheltered Katie's skinny frame, and fell slowly back to sleep.

A fantasy…a dream of a dream… enchanting and thrilling and beautiful.

That was what lay behind Katie's closed eyelids. She was seeing herself with Kay, and they were not worried about breaking laws or being half-alien, or anything. Katie walked hand in hand with Kay down a beach and they were talking and laughing and telling stories and being friends.

Katie sat with Kay on the shore, drinking lemonade, watching the waves.

And then at night they were on a pier with many people. Her mother was there and her beloved relatives. Fireworks blasted overhead and sounds of awe came from the people around Kay and Katie.

Kay was strangely silent, just looking up, watching the stars.

"Kay?" Kay looked at her, and Katie, feeling it was a dream, knew dreams would probably never really happen.

But this dream was one she wanted to come true, and so as she dreamed her heart broke, and she knew she only had two options in the real world: die physically by law, or die emotionally by exile.

Either way, all that she held dear would be lost. Katie looked at the man dressed in the black suit and tie.

"I don't want to die, Kay." Kay looked down at her, his jaw tight.

"And I don't want to leave." And dream Kay, who Katie knew would never say anything so fluffy and embarrassing, said,

"And I don't want you to leave." And then Katie knew, dream Kay and real Kay were different and that she should wake up and leave before her dream, her fantasy, became a nightmare.

Katie's eyes were open. She had on only what she'd worn when she saw her mother get killed. She found Kay's arm draped around her, and her own on his stomach. She lifted hers and then carefully slipped out of his. She crept to his closet, found only black pairs of pants and jackets. She sighed and grabbed a pair of pants, a belt, and a jacket. She put them on, leaving her own pants on the floor. She crept out of the apartment, but not before leaving a sad goodbye note.

She wore large black shoes and they clunked every time she walked a step. She left them in the hallway and rode the elevator down to the ground floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she pulled her orange hair back from her face. She walked out and down the street.

Now, walking down a public street in New York City at 4 a.m. isn't the brightest idea, but Katie didn't know any better. She walked down a side street and under the highway and down to the Brooklyn Bridge. She got to the edge and stopped. One car was slowly making its way down the bridge and it stopped where Katie was standing. The window rolled down and a man with tattoos on his arms said,

"Need a lift, baby?" Katie shook her head, and pretended to cough in a sick way. The man shrugged and rolled up his window. Katie knew she wouldn't have left the car if she'd gotten in. Tears were all but spent as she approached the edge of the bridge. She shook and stepped onto the edge of the bridge walkway. She heard the sound of a car behind and felt nervous as she continued to walk. She heard a voice yell behind her

"Hey!" she started to walk faster.

"Hey!" She began to run, not looking back.

"Hey!" she heard feet running behind her, and she ran faster. She dared to look back, only to see that it was a man in a black suit and tie, with a familiar pair of eyes and brown hair. She slowed down and said,

"Hey!" the man in black kept running as he caught up to her and he caught her in his arms. He hugged her close. Katie was overwhelmed by the Kay that held her so tightly.

"Don't even think about running away like that again."

"Ok, I promise. I promise." Tears ran down Katie's face and Kay hugged her tighter.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"I don't want to leave anymore Kay. Not anymore."

"And I don't want you to leave." The words… the dream words…

"And no matter how much it costs, I'm going to keep you alive."

_Keep you alive…_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII

FEELINGS

"Let's go home."

"Yes." And arm in arm they walked back to the car and drove to Kay's apartment. That she'd been out far longer than she thought. It was 5:30.

"You know, we're not getting much sleep around here." Kay said teasingly. Katie smiled and they walked to the bedroom, fell down on the bed and both pretended to sleep.

_Why would she run?_

_Why did he come after me?_

_What does this mean?_

_What does it mean?_

_Why did I go after her like that? Why didn't I let her go like every other alien scum I've let go?_

"_I'm going to keep you alive." He cares… but that's not to expect any more._

_Is she expecting more than this? How the hell can one night change me? How can one girl- one alien girl change me like this…Lauranna was one thing…She was distant. I loved her, but I didn't try to possess her. I let her go…_

_Why didn't he let me go? It'd saved him a hell of a trouble…_

_Do I __**love **__her? No… I couldn't_

_Wish I could clear my head of these stupid feelings…_

_But do I?_

_Do I…love him?_

_I certainly care for her, but to __**love**__ her…_

"I wish I knew!" Katie didn't realize she'd said it out loud.

"Knew what?" Kay whispered.

"Nothing…" Katie rolled away from Kay, keeping her mind quiet so to avoid any more outbursts. Time passed slowly but neither Kay nor Katie could sleep, their thoughts keeping them awake. Finally Kay perked up enough courage to ask,

"You hungry?" Katie turned her head.

"Yes." Kay smiled.

"Let's go get some pie."

"Ok." Kay watched as she got up. He looked strangely at her as she realized she was wearing his clothes.

"Why are you wearing-"

"They were better clothes to travel in."

"Oh. Do you want to change?"

"Uh, sure." Kay left, and Katie changed into her own clothes.

They were at the best pie shop in New York. Kay was so glad they were open 24 hours.

"This pie is excellent!" Katie said.

"They're the best in the city."

"I can't disagree." Katie ate pie and smiled.

The feelings inside Kay made him confused. Everything told him he needed to take a step or forget it all right now.

Kay looked down at his pie. He moved his eyes to look at Katie who was looking out the window, smiling, her orange hair draped around her shoulders and down around her back. The quiet restaurant, in which there was only Kay, Katie, a man who had a beer-belly and was about 80, and a black man with white hair and goatee and a newspaper, the cook and the waitress, all seemed to watch Kay as he said,

"Katie," She looked at him. He raised his eyebrows in a sincere way and said,

"I think I love you." And then he stood up, leaned over and kissed her before she could even react. He put his hands around her neck, and she sat frozen in pleasured shock.

The other people in the diner clapped and the black man said,

"There you go!" He took off his hat, revealing a pair of antenna that were green. The beer-belly smiled and in zipped his belly, revealing a million clapping maggots. The waitress, who was human, didn't scream, and the cook, who was human as well, clapped his spatulas together.

When Kay sat down again he straightened his tie and said,

"There. I have feelings, Jay." Katie laughed at his remark and they got up, Kay paid the check, and left the group of happy onlookers to get back to their business.

"The funny thing is, I love you too." And Katie turned and kissed Kay, and Kay kissed back.

A dog barked, a siren wailed, but they didn't take notice.

All Katie's dream had come true.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER VIII

DISGUSTED

"Oh that is disgusting!"

"Well,

"Well it could all be a rumor, see, I heard it from Alisha, that cat that lives on 34th street, who heard it from Jack the Russell terrier who heard it from the rat in the south side sewer who heard it from the cat in the 59th street alley who heard it from Charlie the Great Dane who heard it from his drunk girlfriend Kelly who saw the whole thing. So I don't know."

"Uh-huh. Nice story, but I think it sounds like Kay enough, and I am purely disgusted by the whole thing. How can one half-alien girl change the man who's been this way his whole life? That's one hell of a girl he's found himself."

"Yeah. So are we gonna tell Zed?"

"No, man! You crazy?! We tell Zed and Zed'll go along with it. No, we've gotta break this up on our own man."

"Hey, why should we? I mean, Kay's been a lonely guy for all his life, and his wife left him and everything. So why take away the only chance he's got to feel love? To feel any emotion at all for God's sake!"

"Because I'll lose him. We all will. He gets with that girl and it'll ruin his whole career. And life can't survive without agent Kay." Jay said the last part sarcastically, and Frank humphed and pattered off.

Jay shook his head. It would hurt to do it, but Jay had to break apart these feelings before Kay was lost forever.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER IX

EARLY BIRD

"What time is it?" Kay asked groggily.

"7." Katie murmured.

"Too early..." Kay sat up and wondered why he felt that it was too early. He always went to work on time without complaining. Perhaps it was because of the events that had occurred the night before.

Whatever the reason, it didn't change the fact that Kay had to go to work.

"Katie."

"Hmmm?"

"Shower."

"You go first."

"Ok." Kay slowly got out of bed, and Katie smiled as he slowly got to the bathroom, black suit still on. Katie got up and took off the disgusting clothes she'd worn since the day before. She climbed back into bed, wearing nothing but a white shirt she found on the closet floor.

She fell asleep and soon Kay came out of the shower, hair dried, new black suit on. He climbed into bed, not noticing Katie's attire, and said,

"Your turn."

"What am I going to wear?" Kay hadn't thought of that.

"I guess you can come into work with me…but um…" he didn't know what she would wear. She could wear her own clothes, but Kay didn't know what to do.

"Um… I guess you can wear your clothes and we can get you some new ones at MIB."

"Ok. MIB?"

"Where I work, remember?"

"Oh." Katie got up out of bed, fixed the white shirt around her and grabbed her clothes before scurrying off to the shower. Kay didn't try, but his conscience told him that he'd looked, and he saw what she was wearing. He rolled his eyes at his own eager mind and imagination. Kay waited and waited until she finally came out, hair wet, and clothes on. They drove down to 2nd Broadway and parked, entering the MIB building. The man with the newspaper, who still sat in the large hallway with the vents, said,

"Hello, Kay. And lady."

"Hi." Katie said softly and shyly. They got into the elevator and rode down to the ground level. Kay motioned for her to follow him as they walked quickly through the Hub. Katie's mouth was closed, but her eyes showed wide glances of awe as she saw the hundreds of aliens busying around. She remembered then that she herself was part alien and not entirely human, so she felt somewhat less of a person, as though she didn't belong on earth. And if the rest of the Avarens were anything like her father, she didn't want to meet them.

They rode up an elevator to Zed's office.

But instead of Zed they found Jay. And Jay smiled his black sunglasses on. He stood up, his plan all worked out. He pulled out his nueralizer, already set, and pressed the button. A flash, and a dive, and a covering of eyes.

But Kay missed. And Katie's eyes beheld the light.

"No!" Kay had landed on Katie, and she had a blank look on her face. She then returned to reality and screamed. She squirmed away from under Kay and she huddled over herself.

"Who are you? Where am I? My house! Where's my house?!" She curled over herself and Kay stood, turned to his partner who had moved over to help them up. Kay punched him with just enough force that Jay fell to the ground. Jay knew he deserved it. He stood up. Kay watched as Katie sat silent and shaking.

"Where's my mother?"

"Katie…" Katie flinched.

"How do you know my name?"

"Katie…"

"Please…let me go."

"Katie…"

"Stop! Stop it! Stop saying my name, you-you freaks! Are you the CIA? Who are you?! Where's my mother? She wanted to see me! Where is she?!"

"Dammit Jay, you screwed it all up, didn't you? Just had to go and screw it all up!" Kay shoved Jay. He landed on the ground, trying to soften his fall by grabbing the edge of Zed's white desk.

Kay grabbed Katie's wrist and dragged her to the elevator. She screamed.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Damn it." Kay said as he walked out of the elevator. He avoided the gaze of all the aliens as he hurried along, Katie in tow. He had to get to the denueralizer. He reached the door, opened it, and went in.

"What are you gonna do to me? Where am I? Why are all those…aliens here? What is this place!?" She started to panic.

"Katie, calm down. It's me, Kay. I'm going to give you your memory back, hold on."

"Kay? Kay who I don't know any Kay. Let me go!" She struggled against his tight grasp on her wrist.

Jay's voice came over the PA.

"Bye bye." And he pressed the flush button.

"Damn!" Kay saw the thousands of gallons pour in.

"No!" Katie said as she was consumed by the water. She and Kay were flushed out.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER X

FOREVER AFTER

OR NOT

**Last Chapter, if you don't like it, sorry. Review if you want a sequel, if no reviews, no sequel and the story ends here.**

"Help me!" Katie was screaming. Kay was wiping the water out of his eyes as Katie screamed. He grabbed her and covered her mouth as she continued to struggle.

"Katie, Katie, stop! Katie, let's go, stop it!" But Katie bit Kay on the hand very hard. Katie ran and called for help. A nearby police officer ran over as Kay caught up to her and grabbed her, trying to drag her off.

"Sir! Sir! Let go of her!" The officer yelled.

Kay didn't let go. Katie was struggling and screaming.

The officer drew his Taser and, though he didn't want to, he Tasered Kay in the stomach.

All went dark as Kay went limp and fell.

Katie ran off before the officer could get her.

Kay awoke in a cell in a holding confinement chamber. Kay had a splitting headache and as he sat up he groaned.

"Katie?" The last thing he remembered was trying to get control of her after Jay had…

Kay looked around.

"Oh my God."

Kay's weapons, nueralizer and other effects were on a counter, his clothes were still on, but beside his effects were a pair of orange penitentiary paints and an orange jacket.

"Damn."

A prison guard came in.

"Morning, sunshine."

"I need a phone call."

"Humph… I don't know, you're pretty sneaky looking to me…just kidding, here you go."

The guard handed his a standard police office wireless phone.

Kay quickly dialed MIB's number. Zed picked up, thankfully.

"Zed! I'm in jail, come get me please!"

"Kay! What the hell are you doing there?"

"Long story, just come and help me."

"Ok, but promise you'll tell me what the hell happened."

"I will, hurry." Kay hung up.

"This man you put in jail is the President's third cousin, twice removed! That girl was his stupid daughter who thought it would be okay to hide marijuana in Daddy's car. We'll get you the drugs; you fill out your report, and don't go arresting any other president's relative's asses!" Jay was mad. Jay cared that Kay was hurting, but Jay knew that losing his partner would be a greater pain.

He sent Katie to a homeless shelter where she would be fine. Kay was so mad at Jay, but there was nothing Kay could do about it. He loved her, and he knew it. Jay knew it. Everyone who knew about it knew it. But Jay knew what was best for the old man. And this was it.

Kay was destined to be forever alone…

Forever Lonely, lonely forever.


End file.
